Attack on Titan Truth or Dare
by 9000 mad
Summary: Everyone in the scouts go killing titans and playing truth or dare with the dauntless group. the scouts are lead by captains Levi and Faith (she is a new character). All goes well when two friends fall for each other. (Summary sucks but please give me a try) If you want pairings then tell me in the reviews. also give me truth or dares please so then I can continue the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Titan Truth or Dare  
>This is my first fan fiction for Attack on Titan. Hope you like it. There is a new character named Faith who is a captain just so you know. Sorry for the spoiler.<strong>

**Me: Come on Levi. Just say the line!  
>Levi: Fine, 900 mad does on own Attack on Titan. She does not own me, Eren, or anyone else. Hajime Isayama is the author of Attack on Titan. Is that better for you?!<br>Me: *kisses Levi on lips* Yeah at least you weren't annoyed like always.  
>Levi: *blushes* I am going to get Peter now.<br>Me: Peter your turn for Divergent.  
>Peter: 9000 mad does not own Divergent. She only owns this fan fiction. Veronica Roth owns Divergent.<br>Me: *pats Peter on back* thank you Peter. Now time for the fan fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dauntless Group**

"Guys what are we going to do? I'm so fucking-." Bring Bring Bring! Tobias was interupped by his phone. Who was calling him? "Let me check the I.D.? Oh. My. God! Faith finally called us. It has been forever-." "Pick up the damn phone Four!" Everyone yelled at him. "I'm putting it on speaker!" he continued.

(**Everyone in Dauntless, **_Captain Faith, _Scouts)  
><strong>"Hi Faith, what is up?!"<br>**_"Four some of my friends and I are coming over to play a game that is Dauntless Tridition, Truth or Dare."  
><em>_**"Awesome, but why have you been gone forever? Ya why Faith?"**__  
>" I've been gone because-." <em>THUMP! "_Shit! That hurt like fuck."  
><em>"Captain Faith, you need to move! Two titans are coming" *Levi helps Faith stand up on the roof*  
><em>"Levi! How about you hold my damn phone while using the gear dumbass, also thanks for helping me."<br>_**"CAPTAIN! When did you become a captain?"  
><strong>_"HAAAA! One gone, how many more to go Hange?"  
><em>"7 but we can't kill them all!"  
><em>"Yes we can! Talk to you later Four! We will be there in 5 or so minutes."<br>_**"But-."** TALKING IS COMPLETE! "Aw man!" everyone in the room yelled.

**15 minutes later…**

_Knock. Knock. Knock! _"That must be Faith. Finally we have been waiting forever." Uriah said while walking to the door. "What if it's someone else except Faith?" Peter said liked he hoped it wasn't her. "Open the fucking door URIAH!" Faith yelled. "Yep, it's her." Uriah opened the door to a blooded but pale faced Faith.

"What's wrong Captain Faith?" Mikasa asked. "Where's Levi? I thought he was with us?" Faith said in a croaked voice.

**Earlier with the Scouts  
>Faith POV<strong>

When Levi became captain, Faith became captain a month later. They always annoy each other to death, but they are friends. "Levi! Open the god damn door, or I will destroy it myself!" I the badass said to loud. "What is it Faith? Can't you see that I'm reading here." Levi said in his usually bored tone, but I can hear a little humor in it. "I didn't know you were reading. The fucking door is in my way. Also I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the trainees to kill some titans, then play a game at a friend's house?"I asked in the teasing voice I love too much.

Levi sighed and said "What time are we leaving? I am tired of this dump." I grabbed his hair since he was already wearing his gear and said "We leave in four minutes. Just got to get the trainees in action, this is going to be hilarious, you need to watch what I'm going to do." "Then can you let go of my hair?" Levi asked a little in pain. "No. All you are going to do is watch, so why do I have to let go if I could drag you?" I said a little too evilly. "Then I will do the same to you!" Levi whispered in my ear and grabbed my hair as well. "Fine you win. But I'm getting you back." I said before I let go of his hair and went to the cafeteria.

**Levi POV**

"All right trainees, here's the deal. You get two minutes to put on your gear, then we will go kill some titans on the way to a friend's house for a game." Faith yelled. It is fun having her as a friend when we always annoy the fuck out of each other. They are scared of her than me and I hate confessing things, but I am also a little afraid of her. Just a little. All the trainees groan and I just chuckled to myself so only Faith can hear that. "If you are not in gear after the two minutes are up, we are still leaving and I won't give a fuck if you brats die today. Got that?" she said in the calm voice that creeps everyone out. "Yes Captain Faith!" they yelled and went to worked.

**Eren POV**

Faith scares the shit out of me. I hate it but it is a little funny to see everyone else as frightened as I am. At least we get to meet her friends, and then play a game. I hope that it will be Truth or Dare. If I start I know that I will get revenge on her.

**Faith POV**

"Geez, that was pretty harsh. Ha, where do you come up with stuff like that Faith?" Levi asked with a small smirk on his face. "I don't know. I just say what comes to mind." And it's actually true. I have no filter at all. "Time's up! Everyone ready?" "Yes Captain!" they yelled with pale faces. I guess that I scared them too much. Ah well, "Let's move!"

**This is my first chapter so I hope you like it. There will be a truth or dare game when it comes to maybe chapter three? I just want to make some ship names like, ErenxMikasa, ArmenxAnnie, FaithxLevi, wait did I just say that. There will be some kissing scenes only if I get reviews. BYE **** ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on Titan chapter 2**

**(I know I got one review but hey, sometimes it works out.)**

**Chapter 2 Faith POV**

"Where the fuck is Captain Levi? I thought he was behind Sasha." I said a little too worringly. "Do you like Levi Faith?" Hangi asked in that teasing voice of hers. "No I don't. I just was wondering where-." _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _ "Ffyc! Roedd yn unig wedi I adael I Titan ddilyn ef a wneath efe? Levi addyledus gennych I miam eich helpu hyd noed pan nad fi addimyn gwybod bley ffyc ydych chi." I said angrily in Welsh. **( Fuck! He just had to let a titan follow him did he? Levi, you owe me for helping you, even when I don't know where the fuck you are. **_In English_**) **

I jumped down into the pit (which is 15 feet deep) and ran to the doors. "Move out of my fucking way! Can't you see that I am moving through? I need to see what titan it is!" I kept on yelling when I was shoving people out of my way. I made it out through the doors to see a running Levi with a 2 meter titan chasing him. "The fuck happened to your fucking gear Levi?" I asked since I was running to him to save his life. "LET'S JUST SAY THAT THIS ASS *points at titan* DESTROYED IT!" he yelled.

"You idiot! I'm risking my own life to save yours!" I whaled while I grabbed Levi and used the gear to through him on the titan to kill it. " OW! Thanks for the hint." He yelled when he face planted into the titan. "Kill it, and then give me your hand." I said. "Look out! Levi there is another titan!" I said right when a 5 meter titan tried to grab him. I was able to kill it instantly but saw Levi fall from the titan he killed unconscious. "Levi!" I yelled while falling to catch him. Right when I caught Levi I saw that he had a massive cut on his hip. I had more cuts than him since I nearly died trying to save his ass.

I could not hear his heart beat because of the wind blowing through my ears, I turned around so when we plummeted to the ground it will hurt me more than him. Right when my back hit the Earth I knew there will be a big bruise tomorrow. It ripped the back part of my shirt out from under me since I couldn't slow down. When I hailed to a stop I looked up to see Levi with a horrified look on his face. "Why did you save me Faith?" Levi asked automatically. "What you think I would just let you die? I would never let any comandor or captain die while I'm still around." I said with my eyes closed. I guess Levi heard the pain in my voice because he got off me quickly and picked me up to take me somewhere. "Looks like Faith really does like Levi. Who knew?" Eric said with a hint of humor in it. _SLINT!_ "Ow! What the fuck Faith?" Eric asked with pain in his voice. "I mean Captain Faith" he said instantly.

**Levi POV**

"Where is the infirmary? She needs treatment." I said while walking through all the halls. "Here I will show you the way. I'm Tris by the way. Faith's friend." Tris said to me while showing me the way. "I'm Captain Levi. So you are the friend Faith always keeps on telling me." I said in relief. "L- Levi?" Faith said in almost a whisper. "Here, put her down right here. I will go get the doctors so they can help her." Tris said before she left the room while leaving me and Faith alone. "W-Where am I? W-What is g- going on?" she said. Faith is so pale that it sounds like a whimper when she talks. "You are in the infirmary. The doctors will be here soon." I said lightly. She looks so fragile when she is like this. _What is wrong with me? We are friends not lovers, stop showing the emotions._

**Faith POV**

The infirmary? Oh I get it, when I fell Levi took me to the infirmary. He is so cute when he looks afraid. _What the hell am I saying? I do like him but as a friend not the other way around._ "W-Why am I-I h-here L-Levi?" I asked trying to get the stupid voice out of my head. "You are here because you are bleeding on your back when you fell. So I carried you-." Levi didn't get to finish because he was interrupted when the doctors came in. "You need to get out captain. We need to help Faith before she looses all her blood and dies." One of the doctors said "Can't you see that she is already pale from blood loss? She might as well-." That was all I was able to hear before darkness clouded me.

**I hope you all like this story and remember I don't own Divergent or the Attack on Titan. There will be some Four and Tris, Eren and Mikasa, Levi and Faith you name it. But please what ship names can be used for everyone? Leave me a review and I might use it. Also thank you Guest for the review :) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attack on Titan chapter 3**

**Chapter 3  
>Faith POV<strong>

_That was all I was able to hear before darkness clouded me.  
><em>I woke up with a massive headache and with gauz around me. _What happened? Oh I remember now._ "When will she wake up? She has been asleep for 3 days." Someone sounded concerned.  
>"I'm up. Just wait a few minutes." I said while I was dizzy after I got up. *Faith opens door*<br>"Hey Tris. Were you waiting for me?" I said after I left the infirmary.  
>"Yeah! You are going to eat and that is finally. Everyone is in the Mess Hall." She said while we were walking down the corridor.<p>

"Did the doctors tell you when we can leave?" I asked since I was feeling really hungry.  
>"you have to stay for 5 more days. Doctors order." Tris said right before she opened the mess hall door.<br>"Faith you are awake!—We can finally play Truth or Dare!" the trainees yelled.  
>"Ok? Where are the—." I didn't get to finish because I saw Levi facing the other way talking to Four and Hanji.<br>"This is going to be fun!" I whispered to Tris.

I walked behind Levi and poked a part of his back that makes him yelp. I know where it is because well, I know Levi. There is nothing to it.

**Levi POV**

"AH! What the-?" was all I was able to say before I saw Faith. She finally woke up, not pale, so we can play Truth or Dare.  
>"Hahahaha, Levi you should have seen your face. It was hilarious." Faith said in that teasing voice of hers.<br>"Yeah yeah, nice to see you too Faith." I said before I let out a little chuckle. It was a little funny.  
>"You ready to play truth or dare after this? Because I need to tell the trainees about the rules." She said.<br>"yeah I'm ready." Then I was eating again.

**Faith POV**

I went to drink my water when it tasted like someone put medicine in it. I spit the water out and yelled "WHO FUCKING ROOPHIED MY DRINK?"  
>"I did. I wanted to see your reaction and it was hilarious." Jean said from another table.<br>I walked up to him and poured my water all over his head, and when it was empty I dropped the cup over Jean and I said " We are going to play the game in one minute. Everyone in Zeke's room."

We were all in Zeke's room so then the trainees can meet my friends. "Levi, Hanji, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Christa, and Jean, these are my friends. Tris, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Peter, Eric, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, Al, Will, and Marlene, these are the trainees except Levi and Hanji." I said before I ran out of breath.

"Trainees, you all will be my friends for now so don't ruin it. We are playing truth or dare but this is Dauntless style, so listen to Four." I said before Four can tell them the rules.

"The rules are, one person can ask another person or two people at once 'truth or dare?' When they answer you can think of anything. If you don't answer the truth or do the dare you have to take an article of clothing off." Four said before he turned back to me.

"Eren you go first." I said to him.  
>"Um, Eric truth or dare?" Eren said to him.<br>"Dare. I am not a wuss." Eric said a little too confidently.  
>"I dare you to kiss the first person you see in the hall, then slap them as hard as you can." Eren said.<br>"Nice one Eren. That will surly get him scared or I think it will."I said while giving him a high five.

Eric turned pale then said "fine I will do it."  
>"I have to see this." Lynn said then some other people said the same thing.<p>

**5 minutes later…  
>No ones POV<strong>

"What happened?" Armin asked.  
>"Eric had to kiss Max. Right when he kissed him, Max kissed him back. When Eric pulled away he bitched slapped Max, who slapped him back." Four said while trying to hold back his laugh but couldn't.<br>Everyone was laughing like crazy for about two minutes.  
>Then Eric said "Tris, truth or dare?"<p>

**What do you want me to put for Tris. Should she pick truth or dare? And what will Eric say. Also I do not own Attack on Titan or Divergent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**If you want me to write chapter 4 then I need more reviews. *tears down face* Please I need more reviews. I am begging you! *begging face***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**I am sorry for not updating on this fanfiction. My birthday is the 22 of October so I won't be able to post and chapters except this one. My brother and niece are here so I am spending all my time with them and I won't be able to post other stuff too. Also check out my mortal instruments truth or dare fanfiction too if you can. That is all I wanted to tell you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attack on Titan Truth or Dare chapter 7 which is actually chapter 4**

**Faith is the only person who I made up.**

**Thank you to the people who put in more reviews for me. These are the names of them:**

**Guest**

**Curlyheart1134**

**Mikassa**

**Guest **

**Tentsubasa**

**Guest**

**Chapter 4 Tris POV**

_Eric said "Tris truth or dare?"_

I hate it when people pick me. What should I do? "I will pick tru-" "Tris is a pansycake!" yelled Uriah. "Shut the fuck up Uriah! That is never going to work. You say that one more time I will beat the shit out of you!" yelled Tobias, Faith, and Zeke. "Truth Eric, I pick truth." I said softly.

"Have you and Four done it yet?" asked Eric. I felt Tobias tense as I winced. This is why I never play truth or dare. "No." I whispered. "We can't here you. Say it a little louder please?" everyone teased. "NO WE HAVEN'T DONE IT YET! IS THAT BETTER?!" I all but screamed. The nodded their heads in yes. "ok now, Hangi truth or dare?" I asked nicly.

**Hangi POV**

"Dare! I will do anything!" I said excitedly. "I dare you to kiss Peter and kick him straight in the face." Tris said for only me to here. "ok I'll do it." I said. She directed me to a boy with black hair and blue eyes. If he could have been a titan I would marry him.

I walked up to Peter and gave him a passionate kiss. I grinned between the kiss because everyone gasped. I let go and saw that he was in thought. Before he came back to Earth I round house kicked him in the face and he got knocked out instantly. " Now it is time for me to pick. Hmm can I asked to people for truth or dare?" I asked Tris who looked at her boyfriend who nodded his head it yes. "Good then Faith and Levi truth or dare?" I asked.

**Faith POV**

Ah fuck. Well I can ask him what he wants. "Should we pick truth or dare?" I asked Levi. "Dare we should pick dare. Maybe Hangi will go easy on us." He said. I turned back and said "We pick dare." "I was hoping that you would pick that because I dare you to tango right in front of us." Hangi screeched.

"Find we will do it." Levi and I said at the same time. Everyone moved back a couple feet so then we can dance. When we got into the middle Levi took my right hand and put it on his shoulder while he put his right hand around my waist. I used my strength to keep me from blushing. Someone thought it would be better to put music on while we danced.

"Just keep your eyes on mine and let the music take you into another world." He said and we started dance. When we moved it was like we were in a competition to win something but what was it. We were dancing and I noticed everyone was wide eyed with their mouths open. Levi through me into the air while I was spinning in a 360 and he caught me at the right moment.

Everyone was clapping at what happened and I forgot all about them. I guess the music can take you into another world. When we finished we all sat and continued the game. "Mikasa truth or dare?"

**Thank you all for giving me more reviews. I wanted to do this chapter since next week is going to be my birthday and birthday party. It is fun writing to you all and if you want more tell me in the reviews please. BYE :) 3**


End file.
